


First time

by missawsomnes



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Mutual Pining, Sexy Times, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, You Have Been Warned, apparently no one else was gonna write this one specific thing i been obsessing over, boy it goes fast after that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missawsomnes/pseuds/missawsomnes
Summary: Connor and Evie have  longing for each other but when snow falls outside, something changes...





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> No I do not know how they are in the same time  
> fuck if you do not like them together just do not read  
> English is not my first language so it's may have spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.

Connor stopped a few inches away from Evie, he took one of her hands his and with his other hand against her soft cheek.  
As she leaned slowly forward, he met her in a soft beautiful kiss

As Connor's lips touched hers for the first time She closed her eyes and let the new and wonderful feeling wash over her. Connor moved his arms around her and pulled her close to him as he parted her lips with his tongue. This response sent a surge of encouragement through Connor. He slid one hand under her shirt to the sensitive area at her side. He caressed it tenderly and allowed his other hand to follow suit at her other side. She moaned slightly again.

Evie pulled back. At first, Connor was horrified, thinking she would hate him. But she smiled. She was merely out of breath.  
Connor took the opportunity to move his lips to her neck. Evie moaned as Connor's kisses caused her to melt. She let her tongue in massaging his as it once more returned to her mouth. Her eyes, while closed, rolled back as she was lost in the moment. 

She allowed herself to give into Connor's every touch. As he lowered her gently onto his bed, one hand continued to caress her sensitive side, while the other made its way to her outer thigh, beginning a caress there through the material of her trousers. “ Is this...” Connor locked almost shy as he said this “ Is this okay ? I do not whish to hurt you or make you uncomfortable“   
“ Its more then fine” Evie ensured him “ I promis to tell if i whant you to stop”  
The feeling of relief made Connor continue moving his hand. Connor worked his hand down her leg and moved it low onto her inner thigh. Ever so gradually, he massaged upwards, as his other hand moved towards her breasts.

Evie smile and urge him onward. She took her arms from around him and began to undo the buttons of his shirt first then helpt him remove her own shirt and corset. Connor looked lovingly and comfortingly into her eyes, and moved his hand to her beautiful face, gently running his fingers down her cheek, pushing back her deep brown hair.

The emotional bond between him and Evie made this more meaningful. Connor sat up straight, his hand still resting on her inner thigh, mere inches from her slit . Evie reach for him again and Connor leaned into her.

Carefully, Connor lowered Evie onto her back, kissed her lips momentarily, He kissed his way downward, enhancing the feeling for both parties. He kissed her chin. Her neck. The top of her chest, and finally, the top of her breast. He kissed every inch of each, careful to avoid the sensitive nipple.

Evie felt a pleasant quivering as Connor kisses enveloped each of her breasts. It felt so good, and she felt the warmth deep within her grow. Once satisfied that he had given equal attention to each breast so far, Connor made his move on her sensitive, pointing nipples. The right, he fondled delicately with his thumb and forefinger, while he licked around the left, before taking it between his lips.

Evie gasped as Connor suckled her hard nipple. She moaned responsively, and her head rolled back as Connor's free hand returned to her inner thigh.  
Connor finally brought his hand into contact with the groin of Evie's trousers. He applied a soft pressure as he continued to stimulate her nipples. As he stroked tenderly through her trousers, Evie pushed her hips up into his hand, increasing the pressure of contact.

The desire was becoming aching at this stage. Evie knew how good it felt for her fingers to stimulate her there, and given the sensations Connor had shown her thus far, she longed for his fingers to stimulate her as she had done.

Connor repositioned himself, raising himself higher up Evie's body. He brought his lips back to hers and embraced her once more. He moved a hand from her breast to the hair at the back of her head, while the other hand moved onto her bare stomach, before sliding slowly beneath the top of her trousers.

Connor decided to keep the pleasurable anticipation going by keeping his motion soft. He began a slow rubbing of her slit. Instantly, Connor felt the heat of Evie's slit, and within seconds, he could actually feel her becoming damp with pleasure.

This knowledge of his talent at pleasing her drove him beyond encouragement. It was now the point of no return. Connor was now determined to make Evie orgasm at his touch. He wanted her to feel incredulous. Above all, he wanted to make her happy. To satisfy her. Bring her pleasure.

As their tongues began a deeper, stronger, more passionate clinch, Evie moved her hips to coincide with Connor's hand.  
Both Assassin's were now so lost in their combined world of ecstasy that neither could tell just how long or short a time it was before Evie pulled heavily back from Connor's tongue, driving her hips into his fingers, as she clenched her legs tightly around him. Her back arched, eyes wide she moaned as wave after wave of pleasure enraptured her entirely.

After several seconds in the one solidified position, she fell back onto the bed. Evie began convulsive breath-catching, a distant look of pleasure evident on her innocent face. Connor held her head in his had and leaned in to kiss her neck and hold her softly. He felt proud and glad. He had given her her first orgasm for the night. He could not contain himself he wanted to do more.

 

As Evie began to calm down, Connor smiled and looked deep into her eyes. She was lost for words. Her touch would now pale in comparison to his.

"Thank you..." she sighed. Connor smiled. Kissed her gently on the lips. The neck. Breasts. Nipples. Stomach. As he reached the brim of her trousers, he hooked his fingers around the sides and began to lower them. Evie raised her hips, permit this removal.

Evie saw the look of lust in Connor's eyes. Connor barely managed to control himself enough to slowly kiss his way up along her legs. She parted gladly.  
He could no longer contain himself. He kissed her slit, and held her hips on the bed as he slowly ran the tip of his tongue right the way up her slit .

While Connor was lost in how delectable she tasted, Evie felt herself losing control all over again as his tongue slowly, dangerously slowly, parted her slit and penetrated inside her. The pleasure was so much she felt her body becoming numb all over. Evie began to moan louder and louder as Connor's tongue worked. When he eventually reached her clitoris, Evie was twisting and turning. The current pleasure accompanied with extreme anticipation was almost too much. Evie gently tugt his hair beckoning him to stop. 

Whit one finle lick Connor let her guid him up towrds her again. Evie kisst him hugry and flipt them so that she was on top kissing him strokig his chest and arms.She sat on his lap grindig agsinst his harden manhood. Now Conor monad   
“Let me take over “ Evie said with a smirk. 

“ Evie... “ Connor began but found him unabel to say anything other then her name. He sat up reaching for a kiss, Connor help remove his pants, his hands over her legs, stomach and breasts as they kiss, listening out for her moans . Evie reached for his manhood took him with both hands and began slow movments. She moved further down to use her mouth on him. First light kisses up and down on his shaft before she took him into her mouth. Both of them moand. Connor grabbed the bed with one hand and with the other he put och the back of Evie's head gently encourage her to continue. She continued her pleasure with enthusiasm. It did not take long befor Connor was on ege to climax. “ Evie, please im so close. “ 

Evie stoped suckig and smilde befor movig so she was onver his hips again. She used her hand to guide him into her hot channel. "Ooh..." they moaned. She began to move rhythmically up and down. His hands gripped her hips while his head tilted back to see her face. A loud growl came from deep in his gut while his body shook. She moved slightly and rose almost to the point where he'd fall out only to push him back. His hand caressed her breasts, squeezing her nipples between his fingers. Increased her tempo her small breasts bounced with each frenetic stroke she made on him. She movde one of her hand to rub her clit.  
Connor wrapped his arms around her waist trying to slow her strokes when Evie felt his body erupt. He jerked a few times, and then his grip loosened. She felt his manhood fill up inside her. Evie's fingers dug into his shoulders; her body flushed as her climax surged through her body.

Both lovers collapsed as they were.

They awoke as the sun began to rise. Evie's body sprawled ontop of him. Connor had arms around her limp body as she an ultimately-contented smile.Not really knowing where it came from, Connor could only speak a few naturally-flowing words, filled with emotion and love.  
"How was it for you?.."


End file.
